Ella Riordan (Taken)
Ella Riordan '''aka '''Elorenz (Brittany Allen) is a villainess from "Password", episode 2.11 of NBC's Taken (airdate April 13, 2018). She was a hacker known as "Elorenz" hired in David Ramsey's plot to assassinate Councilman Torres, with the plan having Ella use her hacking abilities to frame Vikram Desai (whose family ran a restaurant in Little India) for the murder plot. Events Ella began by creating a fake dating profile to entice Vikram, later hacking his finances to make it appear that he bought tools at various hardware stores to create a bomb. The bomb was placed inside a bag of food that Vikram delivered to Councilman Torres' office, with the bomb killing Torres and five other people and injuring several others. Ella then erased the delivery order Torres made to Vikram's restaurant, making it appear that Vikram had been behind the bombing as revenge for Torres' attempt to buy Little India to build a new sports stadium. Christina Hart and her team, however, came to believe that Vikram was being framed for the bombing, with Harden Kilroy helping Vikram escape arrest and make it to his team's headquarters. After discovering that he had been hacked by Elorenz through the fake dating profile, Kilroy tracked the hacker down to an address in Washington D.C. and went with Vikram to catch the hacker. But soon after breaking into the residence, Vikram and Kilroy were confronted by two of Ramsey's henchmen, who had been sent by him to kill Ella to cover his tracks. Before the men could kill Vikram and Kilroy, however, the evil Ella appeared behind them and shot the two men dead. Afterwards, as Kilroy realized that Ella was Elorenz, the villainess greeted Vikram before turning her gun on him and Kilroy, intending to kill them before catching a plane to Berlin. Kilroy then began attempting to dissuade Ella from her plans by telling her that his team wanted to kill Ramsey and that Vikram simply wanted his life back, with Ella assuring Vikram that her scheme was never personal. After being told by Kilroy that she would be targeted by his team if she killed him and Vikram, Ella lowered her weapon before making her escape, wishing the team luck and assuring Vikram that he would find a good girl someday. Before leaving, Ella also revealed that Kilroy's real first name was Vincent, impressing him with her hacking skills. Return In the preceding episode, "Imperium", Ella re-appeared by hacking into Kilroy's highly secured computer system, leaving clues behind to tip him off to her involvement. In the series finale, "Viceroy", with Bryan having been abducted by Ramsey and his men and Christina being placed in a coma after Ramsey's associates tried to kill her, Kilroy approached Santana with a plan to hack into a cryptocurrency as part of a pan to find Bryan--a plan which had him enlisting Ella's help, despite not fully trusting her. Kilroy met with Ella at a restaurant, where she was shown wearing a blonde wig and posing as a Russian waitress as part of a job. When Kilroy revealed himself to her, Ella chided him for jeopardizing her mission, while revealing that she'd hacked into her mobster boss's account to steal money from his offshore account and send child pornography that was on his drive to an FBI agent (doing so as payback for him not paying her for a job she did for him). After learning that Kilroy was planning to take down Ramsey, Ella agreed to assist and told him how the only way to access Ramsey's private military firm Blackfalls was to hack in through the inside before fleeing the restaurant with Kilroy when an FBI arrived at the restaurant. Ella assisted Kilroy and Santana in successfully infiltrating Blackfalls, allowing them to learn of Ramsey's plan to assassinate Senator McDermott and pin the murder on terrorist Tamir Zamani (who he had broken out of prison to fulfill the false narrative). After Bryan was able to save the Senator from the assassination attempt with his team's help, Ella left to go work on another contract she had, cryptically inviting Kilroy (who had developed a crush on Ella) on a date with her, grinning as she assured Kilroy that he could find her again. Trivia *Brittany Allen also appeared on Republic of Doyle as greedy villainess Amy Cohen and in 2018's Seperated at Birth as the evil Lucy Pierce. Gallery Ella Riordan.gif Ella Riordan 2.gif Ella Riordan 3.gif Ella Riordan 4.gif Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hacker Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Vengeful Category:Waitress Category:Wig Category:Fate: Karma Houdini